degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tangy Sponge Sauce/Best Generation 5 Pokemon (Round 11)
4 Generations of pokemon are now complete, so now it's time for Generation 5! This was a weird one that I almost decided against doing, because most wikians have not played gen 5. On top of that, many people who have played it consider it the worst in the series. The biggest issue tho was the lack of sentimental value most voters will have for the pokes. However, I decided to go ahead and do it anyway, because there are some surprising gems of pokemon in this gen that I think some of you will love, and each gen deserves it's own queen. FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT KNOW GEN 5, HERE ARE PICTURES (WITH NAMES) OF THE POKEMON: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Generation_V_Pok%C3%A9mon FOR MOBILE USERS, OR ANYONE WHO CAN'T USE THE ABOVE LINK, HERE IS A DIFFERENT ONE: http://www.serebii.net/blackwhite/pokemon.shtml RULES 1: TRIPLE ELIMINATION IS IN EFFECT. 2: FAVES CLAUSE As with the previous 2 gens, I'm bringing back faves clause. For Round 1 and round 1 only, you can choose a pokemon you love the most (or just want to be safe) until the top 50. Here is the list of pokemon. Have fun yall! #Snivy #Serperior #Zorua #Cinccino #Chandelure #Mienfoo #Mienshao #Mandibuzz #Jellicent (NEEDS 1 CONFIRM) #Liepard (NEEDS 1 CONFIRM) -ELIMINATED- 156th: Garbodor 155th: Basculin 154th: Sigilyph 153rd: Trubbish 152nd: Emboar 151st: Scolipede 150th: Stunfisk 149th: Klang 148th: Tympole 147th: Darmanitan 146th: Patrat 145th: Gurdurr 144th: Heatmor 143rd: Klingklang 142nd: Druddigon 141st: Eelektrik 140th: Eelektross 139th: Yamask 138th: Klink 137th: Durant 136th: Palpitoed 135th: Terrakion 134th: Simisage 133rd: Seismitoad 132nd: Throh 131st: Sawk 130th: Conkledurr 129th: Crustle 128th: Genesect 127th: Roggenrola 126th: Boldore 125th: Gigalith 124th: Amoongus 123rd: Alomomola 122nd: Vanillish 121st: Shelmet 120th: Beheeyem 119th: Ferrothorn 118th: Ferroseed 117th: Cryogonal 116th: Hydreigon 115th: Accelgor 114th: Escavalier 113th: Karrablast 112th: Watchog 111th: Fraxure 110th: Scraggy 109th: Scrafty 108th: Foongus 107th: Bisharp 106th: Tornadus 105th: Thundurus 104th: Timburr 103rd: Dwebble 102nd: Galvantula 101st: Elgyem 100th: Haxorus 99th: Cobalion 98th: Zekrom 97th: Carracosta 96th: Landorus 95th: Excadrill 94th: Tynamo 93rd: Simisear 92nd: Bouffalant 91st: Audino 90th: Kyurem 89th: Golett 88th: Golurk 87th: Duosion 86th: Virizion 85th: Beartic 84th: Unfezant 83rd: Simipour 82nd: Pansear 81st: Vanilluxe 80th: Tranquill 79th: Pansage 78th: Venipede 77th: Pidove 76th: Sandile 75th: Maractus 74th: Darumaka 73rd: Swoobat 72nd: Stoutland 71st: Meloetta 70th: Axew 69th: Joltik 68th: Litwick 67th: Blitzle 66th: Krokorok 65th: Pignite 64th: Whirlipede 63rd: Samurott 62nd: Drilbur 61st: Cottonee 60th: Archen 59th: Gothorita 58th: Pawniard 57th: Sawsbuck 56th: Panpour 55th: Larvesta 54th: Leavanny 53rd: Zwelious 52nd: Archeops 51st: Sewaddle 50th: Ducklett 49th: Dewott 48th: Petilil 47th: Herdier 46th: Swadloon 45th: Tirtouga 44th: Musharna 43rd: Cofagrigus 42nd: Reuniclus 41st: Solosis 40th: Vullaby 39th: Deerling 38th: Zoroark 37th: Frillish 36th: Swanna 35th: Volcarona 34th: Reshiram 33rd: Purrloin 32nd: Emolga 31st: Gothita 30th: Munna 29th: Woobat 28th: Deino 27th: Lilligant 26th: Braviary 25th: Vanillite 24th: Keldeo 23rd: Servine 22nd: Gothitelle 21st: Victini 20th: Rufflet 19th: Oshawott 18th: Tepig 17th: Lillipup 16th: Whimsicott 15th: Krookodile 14th: Minccino 13th: Zebstrika 12th: Cubchoo 11th: Lampent Category:Blog posts